Problem: The points $B(1, 1)$, $I(2, 4)$ and $G(5, 1)$ are plotted in the standard rectangular coordinate system to form triangle $BIG$. Triangle $BIG$ is translated five units to the left and two units upward to triangle $B'I'G'$, in such a way that $B'$ is the image of $B$, $I'$ is the image of $I$, and $G'$ is the image of $G$. What is the midpoint of segment $B'G'$? Express your answer as an ordered pair.
Answer: Since triangle $B^\prime I^\prime G^\prime$ is translated from triangle $BIG,$ the midpoint of $B^\prime G ^\prime $ is the midpoint of $BG$ translated five units left and two units up. The midpoint of $BG$ is at $\left( \frac{1+5}{2}, \frac{1+1}{2} \right) = (3, 1).$ Thus, the midpoint of $B ^\prime G ^\prime$ is at $(3-5,1+2)=\boxed{(-2,3)}.$